Group Gazers Guy Charmer
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Zoey is the guy charmer.


Zoey and Lindsay brush their hair.

"I can't believe your own sister betrayed you like that..what a shame.." Zoey says starting off the conversasion.

Lindsay shrugs.

"She's dating Chris now and if she gets cheated on it's not my problem. She choise that life style." Lindsay defends.

"True..but aren't you going to miss the old days when you guys used to hang out and have fun?" Zoey asks.

"Of course..i'll always remember those days but I can't ever go back." Lindsay sighs.

"I guess not. But rememeber I won't ever betray you like how Dakota did." Zoey smiles.

"I know you won't." Lindsay says hugging Zoey.

Noah walks in their room.

"Wow. You guys are pathetic." Noah says.

"Excuse me?" Lindsay asks.

"If you guys are still talking about Dakota that means you guys aren't over her." Noah implies.

"Of course i'm not. If I see her again with Chris i'll kill both of them." Lindsay psycho smiles.

"Alright then. I'm just saying I think we should all go out somewhere like McDonalds." Noah sugguets.

"EEP! Let's go to McDonalds!" Lindsay squeals.

"Sure! We can have a little food fight there." Zoey winks.

"Let's ask Ezekiel and Alejandro with they want to join." Noah says.

"Alejandro won't go i'm sure of it. He's still in his boxing class." Lindsay shrugs.

"Alejandro boxes now?" Zoey asks.

"Well he does boxing and wrestling so yeah." Lindsay answers.

"What about Ezekiel?" Noah asks.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day. Do you know where he is?" Lindsay asks.

Zoey and Noah shake their heads.

Lindsay sighs.

A guy knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lindsay says walking to the door.

"NO!" Zoey screams.

Zoey jumps on Lindsay and tackles her.

"Ouch!" Lindsay pouts.

"Sorry I just want to get it!" Zoey apologizes fastly.

Zoey gets off of Lindsay.

"Alright! Geese!" Lindsay says walking back.

Zoey rushes to the door without Lindsay and Noah watching.

Zoey opens the door.

"Hey Duncan!" Zoey says hugging Duncan.

"I got the stuff." Duncan winks.

Zoey takes the bottle of poison.

"Aww thanks! I knew you would come through!" Zoey says happily.

"Of course. Now i'll be going. You better not screw this up." Duncan comands.

"I promise." Zoey winks.

Duncan shrugs and close the door.

Zoey puts the poison bottle in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Noah asks.

"Duncan." Zoey answers.

"Hmm...Why did you need to get the door for him?" Noah asks.

"Uh because...he's Duncan." Zoey says shyly.

"Aww! Do you like him!" Lindsay asks.

"NO!" Zoey screams.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to my room. You guys are crazy...hahaha!" Zoey laughs.

Zoey runs to her room.

Zoey slams the door.

"I think she likes Duncan." Lindsay says happily.

"I wish she would like me." Noah sighs.

Lindsay hugs Noah.

"Aww it's ok! Zoey just isn't into you like you are with her!" Lindsay sighs.

"I know. I'm going to try to get her to like me. She doesn't deserve Duncan!" Noah pouts.

"Now that is so sweet!" Lindsay squeals.

Noah walks upstairs and knocks on her door.

Zoey opens her door.

"Hey can we talk?" Noah asks.

Zoey looks at her computer and shrugs.

"Sure, why not." Zoey accepts.

Noah sits down on her bed as she sits down next to him.

"Do you like anyone?" Noah asks.

"Yes. I also love them." Zoey admits.

"Oh..is it Duncan?" Noah asks.

"NO!" Zoey shouts.

"Is it me?" Noah asks.

"No..i'm sorry. You're a really nice nerdy guy though!" Zoey admits.

Noah shrugs.

"Are you dating anyone?" Noah asks.

"I prefer not to say." Zoey sighs.

"I understand." Noah sighs.

"I'm going to bake a pie." Zoey says as she gets up and leaves her room.

Noah looks over at her computer.

"Hmm..she's hiding something.." Noah says to himself.

Noah searches her history.

How to bake a pie.

"Well all that Zoey wants to do is bake a pie." Noah thinks.

Noah gets off her computer.

Noah grabs her cell phone.

"Let see who she called lately.." Noah wonders.

Zoey barges in.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Zoey asks.

"Nothing! You forgot your phone!" Noah lies.

Zoey quickly grabs her phone and walks out of her room.

Noah leaves Zoeys room along with her.

Zoey goes into the kitchen and bakes, Noah follows.

"Is there any way I could help?" Noah asks.

"Uhh..you can be the taste tester. For now go do something with Lindsay." Zoey says annoyed.

Noah walks up to Lindsay.

"I'm bored." Noah complains.

"SHH! Fluttershy is about to get her crown of honor!" Lindsay says impaciently.

Noah shrugs.

"I don't care for that show." Noah says.

Lindsay tackles Noah to the ground and pulls his hair.

"NOBODY SAYS THAT ABOUT MY FAVORITE SHOW!" Lindsay screams.

"Watch something more educational, like the history channel." Noah encourages.

"Eww." Lindsay says discusted.

Noah rolls his eyes.

Zoey continues baking her pie.

"Now for the final ingridient..." Zoey says evilly.

Zoey puts poison in the pie.

Zoey puts the pie in the oven until it cooks.

Zoey takes out the pie.

"Noah the pie is ready!" Zoey shouts.

Noah runs up to Zoey.

Zoey grabs the whole pie and puts it on a plate.

"Follow me. Lets eat this together in my room." Zoey winks.

As Zoey and Noah walk upstairs, the doorbell rings.

"Can I get it?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah!" Zoey answers.

Lindsay opens the door.

It's Ezekiel and Alejandro.

"What are you clowns doing here at almost midnight?" Lindsay asks.

"I AM IRON MAN FA LA LALA" Alejandro sings.

"WE ARE DRUNKEN ALIENS! BOW DOWN,EH!" Ezekiel screams.

Lindsay facepalms.

"You two are idiots.." Lindsay says as she facepalms.

Ezekiel and Alejandro sing showtunes.

Lindsay pulls them both inside.

Lindsay shuts the door.

"SHE'LL BE COMING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES!" Ezekiel sings.

Lindsay slaps Ezekiel.

"Shut up i'm watching unicorns." Lindsay says madly.

Zoey shuts the door.

"Have a slice." Zoey winks.

Noah takes a bite of the pie.

"MMM! This is delicous!" Noah says as he eats it.

"Thank you." Zoey smiles.

Noah swallows.

"What did you put in it to make it so good?" Noah asks.

Zoey gets on top of Noah.

"I like the veiw." Noah says shyly.

"Do you really wanna know?" Zoey asks.

Noah nervously nods.

Zoey kisses Noahs cheeck and feels his chest.

Zoey whispers in Noahs ear.

"I put poison in it..you'll fall asleep in a second...but don't worry you'll wake up in 12 more hours." Zoey tells truthfully.

"WAIT WHAT!" Noah yells in shock.

"Shh..goodnight." Zoey says patting him on his back.

Noah passes out on her bed.

Zoey walks downstairs.

"What's up with the singing?" Zoey asks.

Lindsay throws pillows at Alejandro and Ezekiel.

"I'm going to put them to sleep." Zoey says dragging Alejandro and Ezekiel to her room.

"Have fun." Lindsay says.

Zoey throws both of them to her room and slams the door.

"Wooooah why is the extreme Ezekiel here,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"PIE!" Zoey answers.

Ezekiel eats a slice.

Alejandro eats another slice.

"Goodnight cuties." Zoey winks.

Alejandro and Ezekiel look at eachother confused.

Soon enough, they both passed out.

Zoey walks downstairs.

"Lindsay are you going to sleep?" Zoey asks.

Lindsay snores.

"Well nevermind.." Zoey says quietly.

Zoey goes back to her room.

Zoey ties up the guys.

Zoey duck tapes their mouth as they're sleeping.

She picks up the phone and calls Duncan.

"Hey get the van." Zoey orders.

Duncan drives up to Zoeys house in a van.

Zoey shoves Ezekiel,Alejandro, and Noah into a bag and carries them into the van.

Duncan drives away with Zoey and the guys in the back of the van.

Zoey takes the bag off the guys.

"This is going to be a kick ass revenge." Zoey winks.

Duncan evilly laughs.

Duncan pulls up to a secret headquater.

Zoey pushes the guys out of the van.

Duncan and Zoey carry them inside.

Zoey and Duncan tie them up to a pole in a room with no windows.

"What are we going to do with them?" Zoey asks.

"Keep them here. We need them weak. No food no water no nothing." Duncan sys.

Zoey nods.

"What's the plan with Lindsay?" Zoey asks.

"Make it believable the guys ran away. The rest is on you." Duncan tells.

Zoey nods.

Zoey leaves the headquaters and walks back home.

Zoey enters her house quietly trying not to wake Lindsay up.

She quickly grabs a pen and writes a note in a different hand writing.

She puts the note next to where Lindsay is sleeping.

Zoey yawns and falls asleep on the floor.

**The next day**

"AAAAHHH!" Lindsay screams.

"WHAT?" Zoey screams frightened.

Lindsay picks up the note and reads it.

"Dear Lindsay and Zoey,

Along with Ezekiel and Alejandro i'm leaving forever. We both hate you and we decided to leave. Have a terrible life! - Noah." Lindsay reads.

"Aww,," Zoey acts to be sad.

"Wow! First Dakota and now this! Why does everyone hate me?" Lindsay asks with a tear in her eye.

Zoey hugs her.

"Don't worry! At least you and me are still best friends!" Zoey encourages.

Lindsay shrugs.

"You're right! The only person i'm trusting is you!" Lindsay says.

"Good." Zoey evilly smiles.

"I wonder where the guys are anyways." Lindsay wonders.

Ezekiel,Alejandro, and Noah wake up as their still tied up on a pole.

"Where the hell are we?" Alejandro asks.

"Nowhere I know,eh." Ezekiel answers.

"Hmm.." Noah says in a thinking tone.

Brick comes by and solutes them.

"You guys aren't going anywhere. You can't. Only one person tried to escape and now they're slaves." Brick says evilly.

Hatchet comes by attached with ropes and a ball chain.

"Get to work Hatchet." Brick demands.

Hatchet slowly goes back to cleaning.

"Hatchet? My old boss at the theater?" Noah asks.

"Yes. When the group broke up it should of stayed like that." Brick agrues.

"Now we have to destroy Group Gazers ourselves." Brick tells.

"Who's we and ourselves?" Alejandro asks.

Brick gulps.

"Nobody. Have fun." Brick says leaving with an evil laugh.

"Guys I think I know who is working with Brick." Noah explains.

"Who?" Ezekiel asks.

"...Zoey.." Noah mentions.

Alejandro and Ezekiel gasp.

"She's the reason everything is screwed up! Remember last night she was the last person we saw before we came here? I remember telling me it was poison." Noah explains.

"Come to think of it she did tell Dakota I was flirting with her when Zoey was flirting with me!" Alejandro shares.

"Zoey was the one who told me to date Lindsay! This was all part of her plan!" Ezekiel figures out.

"But I don't get it! None of this makes sence! Zoey never knew any of us when we first started Group Gazers!" Noah mentions.

"Hmm...let's play a mystery game." Alejandro suggust.

They all nod.

"Ezekiel, have you heard from Anne Maria?" Noah asks.

"Who's that,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"The girl from the theater you dated and she cheated on you." Noah explains.

"Nope." Ezekiel denies.

"Would there be any reason for her to end Group Gazers?" Alejandro asks.

"Nope! Anne and I are done and over with." Ezekiel explains.

"Ok I guess she's not a suspect." Noah sighs.

"So far we know for a fact Zoey,Brick, and Duncan are teamed up...but who's the leader? None of them met us when we were in Group Gazers the first time." Noah figures.

"Who did we meet that never liked us during the first Group Gazers?" Ezekiel asks.

Noah thinks hard.

"Oh...shit.." Noah says with his eyes widening.

"What?" Ezekiel asks worried.

"Tell us!" Alejandro pressures.

"I know who the leader is..." Noah says worried in fear.

Ezekiel and Alejandro stare at Noah.

"It's..." Noah gulps.

Brick and Duncan high five eachother in the head quater office.

"Thanks boss! This plan is amazing!" Brick cheers.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" Duncan teases.

"Access confirmed." Harold says as he turns around on his chair.


End file.
